Mr and Mrs Professor Malfoy
by lambie1
Summary: Hermione and Draco are married, and there both professors at Hogwarts. Can they stay together while working, and both get their happily ever after.


**Summary: Basically Hermione and Draco are married, and work at Hogwarts...together...dare I say more?**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco held Hermione's hand as they both walked toward the train, and boats, for the students. They were both about 27, and they were so _cute _together, especially since Hermione died her hair blonde....

"Draco, that 6th year is eyeing you again...." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and pointed towards the girl who resembled Ginny Weasley.

"And you're telling me because?" He could care less all the girls eyeing him. I mean, he _did _look good. And he couldn't believe she actually got _jealous_ when one of those girls would point, and sigh, and curse her out silently.

"Just saying." she held his hand tighter as Hagrid help lead the students to the Great Hall. "Should we head inside?" Hermione turned to see just a few lingering 6th and 7th years reuniting.

"OI, you lot! Get inside!" Draco yelled. The boys scrambled in but the girls looked up and giggled when they saw who was talking to them. Then one by one, as if just to tick off Hermione, they curtsied to him and said,

"Yes, sorry Professor Malfoy." Then they all walked in skipping.

"I wish I could beat the-

"Abuse to the students?" Draco quirked an eyebrow making her sigh and then cover her mouth as if she burped. Draco grabbed her waist and removed her hand, then quickly, but passionately, kissed her.

"N-No Mr. Malfoy... I mean, honey." She said quickly while stuttering. He rolled his eyes. Then he re intertwined their fingers and led her inside to the Great Hall, so they could take their places. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Since the time between the war and now, Professor McGonagall had retired and decided to spend the rest of her life on those traveling Muggle Cruises. And Professor Slughorn had left after two years with out Dumbledore, leaving Hermione and Draco those two open slots. So Hermione sat where Professor McGonagall had sat, and Draco, Slughorn.

"WELCOME!" the new headmaster, Jiminy Cricket, bellowed. Then he began the rules, and the death sentence, and then introduced all the teachers.

"And now... can we have Professor Malfoy," Hermione and Draco looked at each other not sure of which one he was talking about, so Cricket said, "Excuse me...Mrs. Professor Malfoy, can you please do the sorting?" Hermione beamed and stood up, while Draco gave her an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

Hermione took her time pronouncing every students name with expression, and congratulating them. "Gullin Thomas." the little brown haired boy walked up. When she pronounced him in Ravenclaw, he tapped her shoulder and she bent down, "Yes, sweetie?" and right then he gave her a big hug. Really, really, tightly. And he wouldn't let go. At all. "Thank you Gullin, go sit down!" and again he didn't budge. Matter-of-fact he had closed his eyes and snuggled into her. "Draco, honey, help!" Draco rushed over and yanked him off by the neck.

"I believe me and Gullin need to have a talk." and he carried him by the neck out of the great hall and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Draco, that was not necessary!" Hermione yelled slamming her wand down on a side table.

"What do you _mean _telling him I would hang him by his thumbs, _un_necessary! He was bloody molesting you!"

"NO! It was just a _hug_! A very long, hug." She finished and sat on the bed. Then she leaned back and slammed a pillow on her face and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Are you done?" Draco asked, pretending to play with his nails.

"Not yet." she held the pillow back to her face. Then she screamed over and over in different pitches for about a minute, then she slammed the pillow back down, her face red, and her hair in crazy strands. "Now I'm done." She went to the mirror on the wall, and put her hair in a sloppy bun. "How do I look?"

"If I truly told you, you'd probably beat the crap out of me-

"Improvise."

"Which brings me to my answer, you look _darling_." He grabbed and began to twirl her, and tango.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Malfoy knows how to dance..." she said as he dipped her, and her leg went straight up.

"I know how to do more than that." Draco said, grabbing her leg to let it down slowly, and bring her back up. Then he threw her on the bed and tickled her and she giggled loudly.

"DRACO!" she giggled. He just continued to tickle her. "O-OW! Draco! This is starting to hurt!" she continued to giggle. Then he sat up, and rolled up the very edge of her shirt, and then blew on her stomach, making a fart sound. "DRACO!" she continued to laugh. Then their was a knock on the door, and the door opened.

"Oh! I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Who was at the door...is it funny, cute, sweet, romantic? How do you like Hermione with her blonde hair? Constructive Criticism allowed, I want my stories to be good! And do you want me to add something, take out something? Or do you just looooovvvvveeeee my story?**

**-lambie1**


End file.
